Various audio products exist in which a receiver is placed in the user's ear. For example, “in-the-ear” headsets, also referred to as ear tip, ear bud, or concha style headsets are devices for transmitting received sounds to the ear of the user by means of a small receiver which is sized to fit in the lower concha in front of the ear canal. In telecommunication headsets, a voice tube is often coupled to the receiver and extends down and towards the user's mouth for receiving the user's voice and transmitting it over a telecommunications line. Conventional ear tip style headsets position the receiver inside the lower concha between the tragus and anti-tragus to establish placement and support on the ear.
However, most audio products that are intended to be worn on the ear tend to be unstable when worn. Different ear shapes and sizes make it difficult for a single design to both fit the ear comfortably and to properly stabilize the headset. Minor size and shape variations of the concha of individual users results in instability for users whose concha do not hold the headset with sufficient force or discomfort to those with smaller concha.
As headsets and headphone designs continue to get smaller and lighter, the in-the-ear wearing style is becoming more popular. In previous implementations, the device is often shipped with different sized ear loops and ear tips. This presents several problems, including the added cost of the several ear loops and car tips.
The user is limited to finite ear piece diameters and shapes, often having to use trial by error to determine which of a selection of several provides the best fit, comfort, and stability. Even with multiple options, the user may still find a less than optimal fit. Or, for lower-priced devices, the user may be limited to a single ear tip the device is provided with and is forced to live with a less than optimal fit.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for fitting audio products.